elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodcursed Elven Arrow
}} The Bloodcursed Elven Arrow is a unique variant of the Elven Arrows found in . Acquisition *Upon completion of "Touching the Sky," Serana provides a service where she converts normal Elven Arrows into Bloodcursed Elven Arrows in groups of twenty. *Large supplies of Elven Arrows appear in both Fort Dawnguard and Castle Volkihar which Serana can turn into Bloodcursed Arrows. *The Dawnguard's vendor is Sorine Jurard, and the vampires' blacksmith is Hestla. Both typically carry around 200 Elven Arrows at a time which Serana can turn into Bloodcursed Arrows. Enchantment Its effect is the opposite of Sunhallowed Elven Arrows, for which Auriel's Bow is intended. When Auriel's Bow is aimed toward the sun with a Bloodcursed Elven Arrow equipped, the sky becomes red-orange for a moment to indicate where the sun is. When a Bloodcursed Elven Arrow is shot at the sun from Auriel's Bow, it will blot out the sun for a single day. This special effect only occurs when the arrows are fired from Auriel's Bow. When fired from any other bow, they behave similar to normal Elven arrows. Usefulness *Vampires, whose attributes are stunted by sunlight, no longer have a decreased regeneration rate of Health, Magicka, and Stamina while the sun is under the effects of these arrows. *The effect can also help stealth users avoid detection while sneaking during the day. Trivia *When the sky is cloudy and the sun is difficult to locate, the Clear Skies shout may be used to reveal the sun again. Other methods of locating the sun include to use Night Eye or Vampire's Sight, as the place where the sun is located will be completely white. Waiting until noon will cause the sun to be directly above in the center of the sky. *The sun can be shrouded on Solstheim. *When the sun is shrouded Death Hounds and Gargoyles can occasionally be seen in the wild, and will attack anyone on sight. *Bodies of water may appear blood red after shrouding the sun. *When holding the bow, if one looks across the sky the screen will flicker a slight red as his or her cross-hairs cross the area of the sky where the sun should be, regardless of cloud cover. *Sometimes if the sun is shrouded over Castle Volkihar the void in the Soul Cairn's sky will appear to be shrouded as well. *When used against enemy targets, the damage effect seems to cause both sun damage (from the bow) and frost damage (from the arrow). *If the sun is shrouded in Skuldafn during the quest "The World-Eater's Eyrie," the sun may be shrouded in Sovngarde as well. Bugs *Spouses transformed into vampires may alternate between confused dialogue (e.g. "Where is the sun?") and pro-vampire dialogue (e.g. "Skyrim is ours!") when the sun is shrouded. * Occasionally, after shrouding the sun, it will turn red, then grey, and the visual effect will then be negated, and the sky will return to normal. Sun damage will still be negated. ** Citizens and guards may comment about the supposed disappearance of the sun permanently afterwards, despite the passage of the day and the expiry of the effect. Appearances * de:Blutverfluchter Elfenpfeil es:Flecha élfica maldita con sangre ru:Эльфийская стрела кровавого проклятья Category:Dawnguard: Arrows